This invention relates primarily to what may be termed an extraction device or means for withdrawing clutch and gear units or the like which are stacked in transmission housings that are availed of for automotive use.
In automotive transmissions there is usually provided a series of clutches and gears which are concentrically arranged and when repairs are required are most often removed in some manner from a housing in which they normally operate.
Since the housing is an enclosure which is open only at one end for removing and replacing clutches and gears for example, some difficulty may be present to maintain the aligned relationship in which they are positioned in the housing.
Inasmuch as there is only one entrance so to speak, through which the clutches and gears are installed and removed, they musty be removed from that opening and it is desirable to lift them all at once, and thus the advantage of the tool hereof is particularly valuable.
There are tools on the market which will perform the removal in several operations, but they fail to maintain the axial alignment of the clutches and gears which is desirable and do not support removal of certain hollow shaft assemblies without removal of the entire stack of clutches and gears.
Another factor which causes problems in clutch removal, is that the central openings in such stacks are desirably maintained in continuous alignment while removing and installing, which is compounded by the fact that the housing has only the single opening, which in turn means that the central openings in the stack terminate effectively in a blind hole and thus access is only possible from the single opening provided.